gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Quick Team/Signatures 1-100
Hello? Who's there? I carry a Rape Whistle. #And I will tryto fix you. # My Lips Are SealedJust Like Your Legs # [[User: Dani99|'♫Dani99♫']] [[User talk:Dani99|'♦How many times will it take... ']] #It's a circleI mean cycle # “To anyone that ever told you that you’re no good…They’re no better.” - Hayley Williams # brittany.s.pierce twinloves her b day bud laura # [[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Proud Cheerio']][[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|''' and Queen of all things Finchel']] # This is how the story plays out Quinn: Rachel gets Finn and YOU get heartbroken # Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) # Trouty Mouth If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head # QuinnyGirl12 # GleekyVivi # Finchelquicklover # Gleek1234567 # Daftendirekt Bring da funk back to da punk. C'mon # Gleestyle # [[User Talk:Gleeful|'No, that wouldn't make it a']] [[User: Gleeful|Labradoodledoodle.]] # Rachel Berry. Quinn Fabray♥. ~Your a geek, but I'm a gleek ;) ♥~ # SaveMeBarry2 # Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever # Golden Starz Whether it's a heart attack or heartbreak, just like Broadway, the show must go on # QuinnForever [[User:QuinnForever|'Live Like There's No Tomorrow, Love Like It's All That We Know']] # [[User: AoiFe_OLivia|'You''' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe_OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]] # What’s that saying? Uh, the show’s gotta go all over the place or something. You mean, the show must go on. # “Kindness moves mountains. Acceptance opens doors, makes room for change, diffuses misunderstanding.” ~Dianna Agron 22:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) # Skool makes you # imma gonna let it shine!!!! Gleek.0 lets it shine all da time # Omgleefreak # Ms.Finchell <3 # Finn+Rachel=love # User:Darth Skulkx # # ‎I love my life I love this recordand Mi amore vole fe yah # Finchel4Eva # --♥♥Gleek4ever♥♥Yobro001 :) # Pigandgleecrazy # Goth-wheelkids # "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' You can't just GO to Pig Farts, It's on MARS. # Samchel:D # gleekjonleaheathernayadianna # glee-weasley #--Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 #St.Berrylove # Quinnfabrayfan # Gleeket2 # LovesMeSomeKurt #~didja know dolphins are just gay sharks?~ #[[User:Pig&gleecrazy|'Pigandgleecrazy']] Let’s do Run Joey Run! #Nycgleek212 #[[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.]] She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing #‎I love my life I love this recordand Mi amore vole fe yah # #"Married by 30 Legally!!!" 12:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User:StGroffles|'''To live a creative life,]][[User talk:StGroffles|''' we must lose our fear ]]of being wrong. #xMimiii xxM #Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss #Zarinforever #St.Berrylove <3 #IShipQuick #SariahOS #Adani23 #WesetieKnowsBest #TwiHeart #DiannaAgronalittlelamb 23:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) #Puck&Quinn&Beth #Game123048 #GIee #Endgames #Quinn.Sam #Quick4Ever #Glee4Glee # Jugglini # Glee+St.Berry # AnimeTomboy1998 # DamianTGP # Idobite #[[User:FinchelForever|'You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am, Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper ']][[User:FinchelForever|'''Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground]] Like a Skyscraper. #LoveNayaRivera #Seddielover101 #CrimeDramaBee #I spill table all over my liquids! talk to me #Br0dxwerc #SapphireSkies "I Worked That Song Like A Stripper Pole" #I'm a Quick Fan #Hey, hey, what can I say? Day, day, day, day, day, day, day,day. #''Polly ships it'' #D-Dizzle Charlie Swagron #Puck 'n' Quinn forever #Finntanalover99 #Ellii51 #IHasTroutyMouth #WeSupportQuick #Gillianweasley #Quickismyship #It's time to try DEFYING GRAVITY, I think I'll try DEFYING GRAVITY, Kiss me goodbye, I'm DEFYING GRAVITY, and you won't bring me down #FaithfullyFinchelForever #Klaine&finchel4eva #Brittana is love ♥ ([[User talk:ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE|'talk']] ) 17:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) #gleekout57 Category:Team Signatures